


Tease

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris proves to be a teasing distraction for Karl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Chris yawned his way into the living room, attracted by the sound of the TV, sound muted to low levels yet still audible enough to attract his attention. Karl was stretched out upon the couch, hair still in sleep mussed state, dark strands tumbled and pushed every which way upon his scalp. His hazel eyes were sleepy and half closed, and dark morning stubble still decorated his cheeks. In his hand, he held a glass of orange juice, luridly bright against the whiteness of his sleep and sex crumpled t shirt, free arm stretched along the back of the couch. 

“Morning,” Chris said, startling the other man from his sleepy reverie. 

“Hi, Chris,” Karl said, with a weary smile, broad New Zealand accent made all the broader by early morning sleepiness. “I didn’t know you were awake yet.” 

“Apparently, I am, shocking as that might currently seem,” Chris grinned as he settled down upon the couch beside the other man. “Actually, I’ve not long woken. I wondered where you were.” 

“I'm right here. I have been for a while, actually. I couldn’t sleep,” Karl said, with a yawn, dropping his arm about the other man’s shoulders. 

Chris settled in against Karl’s side, feeling the other man’s warmth seep through into his already warm body. He plucked the glass of orange juice from Karl’s lax fingers, and took a sip before the other man could protest. 

“Get your own bloody drink, Chris. You know where the kitchen is,” Karl protested, without true rancour. 

Chris grinned, yet studiously kept a hold of his stolen glass. 

“I’m too comfy here,” he said, pointedly burrowing into Karl’s side and pressing swift kisses against Karl’s neck and jaw. 

Karl grumbled and groaned about irresponsible thieving lovers trying to buy affections with kisses, yet still he dropped his own kiss upon the top of Chris’ head all the same. Chris grinned up at him, before he drained the rest of the glass to make a point. Karl sighed, but didn‘t make further protest. Instead, Chris leant in, lips barely ghosting against the other man’s, breath mingling in teasing little huffs as he did so. 

Chris leant away to place the glass upon the nearby table, before returning to Karl, one hand rising to cup the other man’s cheek, thumb rubbing against rough stubble. He angled his head slightly before pressing brief kisses around the other man’s mouth, decorating his lips with teasing little nips and sucks. 

Karl groaned, and muttered - “Just kiss me already. Don’t be a fucking tease, Chris.” 

“You love me being a tease,” Chris said, even as he continued laying light nips against Karl’s jaw.

Karl tipped his head back still further, as the tickling sensations of Chris’ lips moved slowly down to his throat. Chris laid kisses against Karl’s pulse-point, breath blasting excitedly against slightly damp skin. He could feel the beat of Karl’s heart in his throat, pumping steadily and strongly inside him, as he teased his fingers down Karl’s chest. He laid his palm momentarily against the other man’s abdomen, before he moved downwards, to tuck fingers beneath his lover’s t shirt. 

He inhaled the scents of Karl so familiar and well-worn against his senses, the cologne that never seemed to fade from him even after a few days, the musky, enticing scent of Karl beneath it all. He hummed out a pleased, languid note, before his hand dipped low and snagged in the waistband of Karl’s boxers. He purposefully didn’t move any further; instead, he concentrated upon laying kisses against Karl’s throat, licking at his skin with kittenish sweeps of his tongue and he felt, more than heard, Karl’s curse against him.

“Bloody hell, mate, if you’re gonna do something just do it. You’re such a cock-tease, you know, Pine,” Karl said.

“Hmmm,” Chris hummed against Karl’s throat before he slid his fingers inside the other man’s boxers, fingertips skimming the length of Karl‘s cock.

Karl’s inhalation was worth the extra wait, breath ratcheting in Karl’s chest and making it heave against Chris. Karl tried to snatch his stolen breath back again as Chris wrapped skilled fingers around his cock, palm warm and all too familiar against him. Chris smiled and wasn’t surprised when he felt that the other man was already half-hard; he brought him to full arousal with a few sweeps of skilled fingers against Karl's length. He pulled away slightly to observe the expression upon his lover’s face as he continued idly stroking him, not picking up the pace, merely keeping it lightly teasing and steady, just enough pressure to keep Karl on the edge without over-doing it. 

Karl’s eyes were closed, lips parted, cheeks flushed with his arousal, chest rising evenly now in harsh, deep breaths. The tip of Karl’s tongue peeked out from between his lips, and swept over his lower lip, moistening the surface slightly. Chris leant in and pressed a kiss there, tasting orange juice and Karl beneath it all. Karl turned into the kiss, swiftly turning it wet and dirty, and seemed in no hurry to end it. Chris’ hand moved faster against Karl’s cock, swallowing down every last moan and whimper that the other man made, accepting them as easily as Karl gave them. Karl’s hips bucked up into Chris' palm, creating more friction as his time grew nearer, pleasure-pain-arousal sparking and stuttering in his abdomen and into his groin. He leant away, lips parted and kiss swollen, eyes wide and blown, hair mussed as much from Chris as it was from previous sleepiness. 

“Chris, I’m gonna - “ he said, but couldn’t finish his own sentence.

His climax rocked his hips up from the couch, Chris’ name forced out on a harsh breath and swallowed up by waiting, heated air, fingers digging into the cushions beneath him. He laid back upon the couch, spent, sated, too languid to take much notice of Chris until he heard his own name stuttered out upon climax, the other man’s hand moving over his untended cock. Karl was still languid and lazy when Chris leant up against him, skin hot and clammy with sweat, the scent of arousal and sex hanging thick between them. Karl turned his head slightly, lips puckered in an invitation for a kiss which Chris accepted and returned. Karl draped one arm around Chris again, and smiled when he felt the weight of the other man’s head upon his shoulder, bodies lax upon the couch.

“So, what are we watching, anyway?” Chris asked, after a brief pause, amusement clear in his tone as he turned his gaze to the TV screen.

Karl huffed out a laugh, but said - “Right now, I don’t even bloody care, do you?” 

“Not really,” Chris admitted, with a laugh of his own. “All I can think about is taking you upstairs to bed, and fucking you into the mattress. Unless you want to fuck me, of course.” 

Karl could feel Chris shrug against him, leaving the invitation open. Karl chuckled, a sound that emanated from deep in his chest and he tightened his hold upon Chris’ shoulders. 

“I dunno, Chris, I’m thinking about how much I want to take my sweet time with you, open you up and make you scream like a girl for me. That sound okay?” he asked, grinning down at the other man.

“D’you even need to ask?” Chris asked, as he climbed to his feet, hands already extended to pull the larger man up onto his feet.

Karl chuckled again, and clicked the TV off with the remote.

“I wasn’t watching the damn thing anyway,” he said, before following Chris upstairs and on into their bedroom, to make good upon his earlier promise.


End file.
